


chainsaw man high school au hcs

by funybunnyhat



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, Other, fluff idk, i miss them, will probably update these tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funybunnyhat/pseuds/funybunnyhat
Summary: i recently finished the manga and it made me really sad so time to make some fluffy and happy hcs or whatevarlly no order for thesemight update this idk idk
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power, Denji & Himeno (Chainsaw Man), Denji/Reze (Chainsaw Man), Hayakawa Aki/Himeno
Kudos: 11





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> pov me going inactive for another month again!!!!!

denji can read and write and stuff he just gets bad grades most of the time

he actually likes the school lunches asdhfhgjdkjjk

aki is his tutor, and they have a great friendship,,, somehow

thinking that maybe power is a transfer student or she just got expelled from her last school one or the other lmao

makima is either the principal or home room teacher

she asked denji to show her around the school and he agreed  
he thought she was really annoying at first but they started to grow closer

they’re best friends and have a lot of classes together 

have definitely gotten detention together at some point

aki sometimes takes them out to eat 

denji and power r obnoxious

they always do group projects together


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing more bg characters n stuff

himeno is the fun teacher who also works part time at the bar idk why I just see it

himeno likes to flirt with aki(he’s still 20 here dw)

aki is either really dense or just becomes a blushing mess

quanxi is the intimidating teacher everyone is afraid of

kishibe and her sometimes hang out since they were good friends in hs that are still in touch

kishibe is the detention teacher

quanxi has many gfs,,,, obvi

kobeni is a college student and works part time at the burger place

denji has a crush on reze 

bonus: power tried to sneak her cat into school once


	3. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short lol

power and denji always ft each other

they hang out all of the time after school

they sometimes study together but they usually get distracted just by each other so they barely get much studying done

they have sleepovers

both have too much energy and aki has rlly no energy

they go to the arcade a lot

have at one point dragged aki there with them

kobeni was playing ddr there one time bc why not


End file.
